


Don't-

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Arson, Don't question it, M/M, Songfic, Swearing, That's right, They're adults, adult au, bear with me on this, brooke is a veterinarian, but not really???, chloe is a social services worker, chloe is rich's sister, christine is both a kindergarten teacher and the local theater director, dustin kropp is the police chief, first burn by lin-manuel miranda, it isn't mentioned in this but they all have jobs, jake has some boring ass desk job and he hates it, jenna runs the newspaper company, jeremy is a nurse, kind of???, madeline works for rich, michael runs a music store, rich runs the local nightclub, squip never happened, they all live in a cul-de-sac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: When Rich finds Jake cheating on him, their relationship goes down in flames. Literally.





	Don't-

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Swearing, fire
> 
> I was working on another fic this morning when the newest Hamildrop was released on YouTube, and I couldn't get into the mood to write the other one while listening to the song, but the song is such a bop, so I wasn't going to stop listening to it. The other fic will be written, and I will continue working on some of my other fics, but I couldn't toss this idea away. Couldn't throw away my shot. (I'll go home now.) That being said, no one kill me for this fic. I know the AU doesn't make total sense, but, like I said, the jobs aren't really mentioned.

           Rich stormed into his and Jake’s bedroom, tears streaming down his face. He slammed the door closed, then slumped against the wall and crashed to the ground, not bothering to try to prevent himself from getting hurt. He had just seen Jake with a woman while he was supposed to be at work. You see, Rich didn’t care if Jake had friends. He wasn’t the type to dictate his social life. The issue came when she leaned into him and connected their lips and Jake made no move to stop her, instead moving closer and placing his hands on her waist. The image kept replaying in Rich’s mind and he punched the wall to try to get rid of it, but it didn’t work. The tears stung his eyelids as they poured out and his jaw ached from clenching his teeth. He observed the blood seeping out of his knuckles and cursed as air came into contact with the small cuts. He pulled out his phone with trembling fingers and texted his sister Chloe to tell her what happened. She seemed to feel the same way he did, to a different extent.

           Rich was overcome with a new emotion when he heard the front door open and close. He couldn’t quite place it. He felt sad, angry, betrayed, and hurt all at the same time. The thought of this happening had brushed his mind many times before, but for it to actually happen was something different entirely. He wanted to stay on the floor and cry and have Jake comfort him, but then he remembered that Jake was the cause of this. Fire surged through his veins and he pushed himself up. He walked over to their window and peered outside as he waited for Jake to come upstairs. It burned every time he clenched his fists, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

           “Hey, Richie, I’m home.” Jake knocked on the door. When he was met with silence, he slowly opened the door. “Honey?” He pulled his jacket off and set it down on the bed, then cautiously inched closer to Rich. “Babe?” Rich sniffled and turned around, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were puffy from crying, but the anger on his face almost made Jake flinch. “Rich, what’s wrong? What happened?” Jake opened his arms for Rich. Rich almost considered accepting the hug, but instead strode over to their bed and retrieved a box from under it. He carelessly tossed the box on the bed and dumped out the contents. They were all notes and letters from Jake, some folded up, some not. “Ri-”

           “I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I...I thought you were mine.” Rich scooped up some of the notes, reading over some of them, then crumbled them up into a trash can. Jake’s eyes widened as he realized what Rich had seen.

           “Rich, I can explain.” 

           “Do you know what Chloe said when I told her what you’d done? She said, ‘You’ve married an Icarus. He’s flown too close to the sun.’” Jake tried to move closer, but Rich tilted his head slightly and held up a finger. “Don’t take another step in my direction. Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms.”

           “Rich, baby, please just-”

           “I’m burning the letters. You can stand over there if you want.”

           “Rich, don’t you think you’re being a bit-”

           “I see how you look at my sister!” Rich exclaimed, ripping up a letter and throwing it in Jake’s face.

           “Sweetheart, please. I don’t know what you’re-”

           “Don’t! I’m not naive. I’ve seen others around you. Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms.” Rich sped out of the room, yelling. He pounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Jake got down there, he saw Rich holding a box of matches in his hands. “I’m erasing myself from your narrative,” Rich whispered, then sped back upstairs with Jake in tow. He threw all of the letters and notes into the trashcan and lit a match. “When the time comes, explain to our friends the pain and embarrassment you put me through.”

           “Rich, don’t do this, please.” Jake tried to grab the match, but Rich moved it away from his reach.

           “If you thought you were mine...don’t.” Rich tossed the match into the trash can and watched as the papers burned. A quiet sizzling noise was heard every few seconds as his tears hit the fire.

           “Rich, I-”

           “Am I not good enough for you? What do all of those other people have that I don’t? Am I doing something wrong? No! Don’t touch me! Just answer the questions! Don- ah!” Jake attempted to reach out towards Rich again, but Rich pushed him away and lost his balance in the process. He fell back onto the trash can, causing it to tip over. At first, nothing happened, but then the letters quickly spread the fire to the bed. 

           “Rich, we have to go! Get up!” Jake thrust his hand out to help Rich up, but the smaller male wouldn’t take it. “Rich, we can talk about this later!” 

           “Stand back and watch it all burn,” Rich whispered before he let the flames reach him. They grabbed at him and bit into his skin. His screams were nearly drowned out by the roar of the fire. It was rapidly spreading throughout the room. Soon enough, the exit was blocked. 

           “Rich, damn it!” Jake grabbed Rich by the legs and drug him toward the window. He picked him up, then kicked out the glass and jumped out. Jake knew he couldn’t stick the landing. He was human, after all. He could almost hear his legs crunching underneath him when he hit the ground. He bit back a scream as tears spilled out of his eyes. “Rich?” He whispered.

           “Don’t…”

**Author's Note:**

> Rich isn't dead, I promise.


End file.
